Archibald's General
The role of '''Archibald's General '''is one of two playable roles in the 90's fantasy war game Heroes of Might and Magic 2, the other being Roland's General. While Roland's campaign will put the player in the role of a noble and just general fighting to end the tyrannical reign of Archibald Ironfist, Roland Ironfist's evil brother, if the player decides to fight for ARchibald, he/she will play as murderous warlord. Since this wiki is about antagonists, this page will focus on the events in Archibalds campaign, aka the evil campaign Prelude to the Sucession Wars The War began when Lord Ironfist, King of Enroth passed away, leaving behind two sons, Roland a good, kindly and honorable man, and Archibald, a not-so-good man. Enrothian traditions dictated that the heir to the throne would be decided by the Royal Seer, Archibald, fearing he would not be chosen as king, arranged for the seer to be assasinated and appear to have died in a boating accident. The seer had a number of successors, bur Archibald arranged for them to be assasinated as well. Archibald framed Roland for the murders and issued a proclamation against his own brother. Roland had to run away for his safety, leaving Archibald with no political rival, making him King. When Roland discovered that Archibald had become King, he formed a rebellion. The General comes Into the frey stepped an unidentified individual who inlisted in Archibald's military, eventually becomming general of the entire army. Archibald first instructions were to force the loyalty of the barons nearest his caste by conquering them. With the Barons nearest Archibald forced to sumbit to his rule, Archibald sent his minion to conquer various Barbarian tribes to the north, hoping to force them into service. The Battle with the Barbarians was a success, but Archibald was forced to make a decision, Roland had formed an alliance with the Dwarf King, at the same time, he also received a plea for help from the Necromancer's guild who were being besieged by the Wizard's guild, allied with Roland. The player can choose to either shatter the Dwarven Alliance, or rescue the Necromancer's guild. If the dawraven alliance is shattered, the Dwarf King calls the general Dwarf-Bane and hopes that he/she suffers in hell upon death. The King of the Ogres however is impressed by this and pledges loyalty to Archibald. If the Necromancer's guild is rescued, the Nercomancer's send their undying loyalty to Archibald and send their undead armies to aid him. The Moral Choice Archbiald then ordered his general to crush 2 Barons who had defected to the rebellion, after receiving the orders, the genral was contacted by Roland who offered the general a chance to betray Archibald and serve Roland. The general rejected the offer, and with the aid of two of Archibald's allies, crushed the Barons. On the flip side however this act can also be done by Roland's General, for in the good campaign, Archibald offers that character a betrayal offer to. If Roland's general accepts, he/she becomes the Archibald's General this page is about. The player playing the evil campaign can also accept Roland's offer. The Final move With the victory over the barons, Archibald congradulated his minion on decling Roland's offer, and ordered him/her to crush a peasent rebellion lead by Roland's men. When the peasents were crushed, Archibald then moved his forces to conquer the rural lands surrounding Roland's summer palace, and gave his general the optional mission of recruiting the Dragon King to his cause. Should the player decide to take that mission, Archibald's dark armies will be reinforced with Dragons. After more successful conquerings and an optional search for the ultimate artifact, Archibald and his general then proceeded to besiege Roland's ummer palace. Despite a valiant defense, Archibald's army of orcs, monsters and undead proved to much and Roland was defeated. Videos Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Video Game Villains Category:Traitor Category:Warlords Category:Right-Hand Category:Barbarian Category:Necromancers Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Protagonists Category:Successful Category:Military Category:Nameless Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Strategic Category:Terrorists Category:Monster Master Category:Honorable Category:Affably Evil Category:Sophisticated